Many currently available electronic devices are of small size, for example, small installation space for hard disc drive of notebook computers, no spared moving space in the front nor back side. Hence hard disc drive can be inserted into hard disc slot only from a top-to-down direction.
However, for connectors of general hard disc drives, horizontal insertion are not applicable, thus the industry of the field has designed several sets of connectors with longitudinal insertion to meet the demand. However, since in an insulation case, several parts (more than two) for assembly are required besides, as discovered from implementation, the insertion positioning of connector and seat connector as well as the stability of contact conduction with terminals still leave a great room for improvement.
In view of the above described shortcomings, the inventors sought to ameliorate the structures thereof and reduce costs. After conducting numerous experiments and researches, the inventors obtained a structure which is easy for implementation, meanwhile achieves the feature and purpose for robust insertion between connector and seat connector as well as stability of contact conduction with terminal.
From the following detailed description, with reference to the appended drawings, the structure, purpose, approach and spirit of the present invention can be fully appreciated.